Eine neue Herausforderung
by sevenofmine
Summary: Five-0 ermittelt in einer Mordserie, wo der Killer sie auf ein gewisses Geheimniss stoßen lassen will. Bezieht sich dieses Geheimis auf die neue Freundin vom Verbrecherboss Juan oder doch auf das neue Teammitglied von 5-0? Und wer ist der Killer?
1. C

**Okay, hier meine erste Hawai'i Five-0 FanFiction. Sie spielt ungefähr in Staffel 2, nach Episode 8. Das ist so weit wie ich bereits geschaut habe^^**

**Da in Deutschland erst die erste Staffel lief (jedenfalls zu der Zeit, wo ich das hier geschrieben habe), enthält diese FanFiction Spoiler aus der zweiten Staffel.**

**Bitte reviewt! :)**

Kapitel 1

"Schon wieder sie?", fragte Danny als er ins Büro kam und sich die Fotos ansah.

Chin nickte. Die Fotos zeigten drei Leichen in einem Warenhaus auf der anderen Seite der Insel.

„Die beiden scheinen ja richtig gut zueinander zu passen", fügte Danny hinzu und schaute auf den großen Computertisch. Er rief noch einmal ihr Profil auf.

„Wir wissen so gut wie gar nichts über sie", sagte Chin und stellte sich neben ihn, um mitzulesen.

„Julie-Theresa Jones. 18 Jahre und Amerikanerin. Ist das wirklich alles?", fragte Danny erstaunt.

Chin nickte. „Wir wissen auch, dass sie die derzeitige Freundin von Juan Sanchez Fernández ist."

„Unser Lieblingsverbrecher. Ist sie in alle seine Geschäfte eingeweiht?", Danny hatte viel nachzuholen, seit er zurück vom Festland war, wo er seine Frau und Grace besucht hatte.

Chin nickte erneut. „Er kontrolliert die gesamte linke Hälfte der Insel, von Drogendealern über Waffenhandel bis hin zum organisierten Auftragstöten. Sie ist seine linke Hand geworden."

„Hast du noch mehr Fotos?", fragte Danny. Er wollte sich ein genaueres Bild von der Lage machen. Chin führte ein paar Bewegungen auf dem Touchscreen aus und schon zeigte der Plasmabildschirm Bilder von toten Drogendealern, Waffenhändlern und unschuldigen Menschen.

„Wir wissen nicht genau, was davon sie war, aber glaub mir, sie hat keine Skrupel", sagte er mit einer besorgten Miene.

Danny nickte. „Toll, warum nehmen wir sie nicht fest?", fragte er, mehr rhetorisch.

„Wie schon gesagt, Juan und seine Männer kontrollieren die ganze Westhälfte der Insel. Es auch nur zu versuchen wäre juristischer Selbstmord. Neben der Möglichkeit, dass er so ziemlich jeden Cop schmieren kann, hat er auch Chance sich immer wieder frei zu kaufen."

„Dann hat sie ja einen ziemlich großen Fang gemacht."

„Sie passt genau in sein Verhalten. Brutal, rücksichtslos und hinterhältig."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass so jemand wie sie in der Lage ist, zu lieben, geschweige denn Juan."

Chin lachte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es da um Liebe geht."

* * *

><p>Chin und Danny kamen als Letzte am Tatort an, Steve und Kono erwarteten sie schon.<p>

„Das sieht ja aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld", sagte Danny als er sich umschaute. Es war ein altes Lagerhaus, offensichtlich als Drogenversteck benutzt worden. Auf dem Boden lagen mehrere Leichen verstreut.

„Die Todesursache bei den meisten dieser Leichen sind Schussverletzungen, hervorgerufen von einem Maschinengewehr", erklärte der Pathologe Max Bergmann. „Dieser arme Mann jedoch hier", er ging hinüber zu einer Leiche, die in einer großen Blutlache lag, „wurde vor seinem Tod offensichtlich gefoltert und mit einen Messerschnitt durch die Kehle hingerichtet. Der Einschnitt hier ist sehr gerade und gerade so tief, dass das Opfer innerhalb von zwei Minuten nach Schmerzen stirbt. Es war auf jeden Fall ein Profi."

„Julie-Theresa", murmelte Steve.

„Was, das kannst du jetzt einfach so sagen?", fragte Danny erstaunt.

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Juan hatte anscheinend Probleme mit diesen Leuten hier, schickt seine Freundin, die möchte Informationen, bekommt sie", er nickte auf den gefolterten Mann, „und die tötet und ihre Männer töten daraufhin alle."

„Sagtest du nicht, die beiden würden nur die gesamte Osthälfte der Insel kontrollieren?", wandte sich Danny and Chin.

„Anscheinend expandieren sie", antwortete dieser nur.

„Wie, einfach so? Das ist bei den ganzen Bandenregeln doch gar nicht so einfach."

„Juan kennt keine Regeln. Julie auch nicht", sagte Kono und stieg über zwei Leichen, um weitere Beweisstücke einzusammeln.

„Du warst die ganze Zeit über nicht hier. Du hast nichts davon mitgemacht", sagte Steve als Danny ihn erstaunt anschaute.

„Was mitgemacht? Kann mir bitte jemand erklären, was hier passiert ist? Ich war doch nur einen Monat lang weg?"

Steve seufzte. „Du weißt, dass Lori tot ist?"

Danny nickte.

„Das war Julie-Theresa Jones."

Danny sagte nichts, er war geschockt. Genauso geschockt wie damals, als er das erfahren hatte. Dabei war es erst drei Wochen her. „Hat sie wer dabei gesehen?"

„Ja, ich", sagte Chin. Danny fragte sich, ob er überhaupt noch lächeln konnte.

„Das Problem ist, wir wissen nicht genau wie sie aussieht", sagte Steve.

„Wie? Aber Chin hat doch gerade-", fing Danny an.

„Sie hatte ihre Haare blond getönt. Aber wissen, dass sie eigentlich schwarze Haare hat. Und wir haben auch noch keine anständigen Fotos von ihr. Wir wissen gar nichts", sagte Chin.

„Naja, sie ist 18 und Amerikanerin. Das ist doch schon mal etwas", sagte Danny.

„Sie wurde in Dallas geboren", fügte Kono hinzu. „Aber anscheinend unter anderem Namen, sonst hätten wir sie schon längst gefunden."

**Bitte schreibt reviews! :)**


	2. CH

**Diese Geschichte ist jetzt zum Hawai'i Five-0/ CHERUB crossover geworden. Eigentlich sind die ersten 12 Bände von Cherub vorausgesetzt, aber es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man noch nicht alle gelesen hat, da auch noch nicht alle auf Deutsch erschienen sind. Ja, ich lese/ schaue sehr oft etwas auf Englisch, da ich ziemlich ungeduldig und unzufrieden mit der deutschen Übersetzung bin und wenn ich einmal einen Film in Originalsprache gesehen habe, kann ich mir das Deutsche nicht mehr ansehen^^.**

**Also gut, hier das zweite Kapitel: (Reviews erwünscht^^)**

Kapitel 2

„Sie war fleißig", sagte Danny als er die Leichen in der Pathologie betrachtete. Er folgte Steven zum Büro im Obergeschoss.

„Keine Treffer", sagte Chin und wandte sich vom Bildschirm ab.

„Wir haben keine Chance", fügte er hinzu.

„Seit wann seid ihr so pessimistisch geworden?", fragte Danny erstaunt.

„Du warst nicht hier", sagte Kono knapp.

Danny schaute Steve an. „Sie hat Lori nicht nur umgebracht", erklärte er. „Sie hat sie gefoltert."

Danny schaute zu Chin. Es war eindeutig, dass er sein Lächeln verloren hatte.

Danny fragte sich, was aus seinen Hochzeitsplänen geworden war. Er nickte nur und lud ein paar Bilder auf den Plasmafernseher. „Ist das…sie?", fragte Danny. Lori war entstellt und kaum noch erkennbar. Sie lag in einer großen Blutlache und es gab keine Stelle an ihrem Körper, die verschont geblieben war. Chin nickte und Kono nahm die Bilder direkt wieder runter. Danny lief es kalt den Rücken herunter.

Er hatte schon viel in seinem Leben gesehen, aber es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wozu Menschen fähig waren. „Sie ist erst 18", murmelte er leise.

„Ich gehe schon mal nach unten", sagte Steven. Danny schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Wir suchen noch einen Ersatz für Lori", erklärte Kono.

„Ich hasse Einstellungsgespräche", sagte Steve und verschwand.

* * *

><p>Eine Woche später war Valentina Riddle bereits ein fester Bestandteil des Teams geworden. Sie war 18 Jahre alt, sah ziemlich jung für ihr Alter aus, war auch ziemlich dünn, aber kräftig, hatte schwarze Haare und war sehr blass.<p>

* * *

><p>Die fünf Cops standen um eine weitere Leiche herum. Kono und Valentina nahmen Fotos, während Chin mit Zeugen sprach und Steve und Danny Max zuhörten.<p>

„Schaut mal hier", sagte Kono, als sie mit ihren schwarzen Handschuhen einen Zettel aus der Jackentasche der Leiche holte. Das Opfer war ein fünfzigjähriger Hawaiianer und weder Portemonnaie noch irgendetwas anderes fehlten. Es war kein Raubüberfall.

Kono faltete den Zettel auseinander. „For official proposes, these children do not exist", las sie vor _(Sorry, aber ich wusste jetzt nicht so genau, wie es auf den deutschen Büchern stand, da ich ab dem siebten Band nicht mehr auf die deutsche Übersetzung gewartet habe, sondern auf Englisch weitergelesen habe, und dann schließlich doch auf das Erscheinen von Band 12 warten musste)_.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Danny. Keiner der vier Agenten bemerkte das Zucken in Valentina's Augen. Sie wusste offensichtlich etwas. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Hier ist noch etwas", sagte Max plötzlich, als er die Leiche umdrehte.

„Unser Opfer wurde auf dem Bauch liegend erschossen und anschließend umgedreht. Aber trotzdem ist dies hier ziemlich auffällig", sagte er und zeigte auf das blutige, mit Messer auf dem Rücken eingeritzte „C".

„Und was soll das jetzt bitte schön heißen?", fragte Chin, während Valentina ein Foto machte.

„Will Julie uns einen Streich spielen?", fragte Kono. „Ich bezweifel, dass es Julie-Theresa Jones war", murmelte Valentina. „Nicht ganz ihr Stil", fügte sie hinzu. Sie wusste nicht genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Sie wusste nur, dass es nicht gut war. Weder für sie, noch für das Team, noch für die Existenz von Cherub.


	3. CHE

**Auf in Runde 3 ;) Weiterhin H 5-0 und CHERUB crossover, bezieht sich auf noch nicht ausgestrahlte (in Deutschland) und noch nicht erschienene (in Deutschland) Folgen/ Bücher. Apropos, ich weiß gar nicht, wie weit die Übersetzung von Cherub gerade ist, aber ich hab grad den achten Band (Mad Dogs) auf Englisch neben mir hier liegen, um weitere typische Cherub Sätze zu finden...**

**Bitte reviewt die Story! (Eine der wenigen meiner Stories auf Deutsch; ich denke, wenn ich auf Deutsch schreibe, hört sich das manchmal so lächerlich an. Im Gegensatz dazu ist mein Englisch auch nicht gerade das beste...)^^**

Kapitel 3

Es dauerte keine ganze Stunde nachdem die fünf Cops wieder zurück zum HPD zurückgekehrt waren, bis die nächste Leiche auftauchte. Diesmal war es ein junger Student, vielleicht um die 23 Jahre alt, er wurde genauso wie das vorherige Opfer mit einem simplen Messerstich in die Magengegend getötet worden. Kein schneller Tod. Es fehlten keine Papiere und kein Geld. Danny durchwühlte seine Taschen. Er fand einen weiteren Zettel, auf welchem ebenfalls mit Computer bedruckt folgendes stand:

„Because criminals never suspect that children are spying on them."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er. Sie schüttelten alle nur den Kopf und Valentina hielt ihm einen weiteren Plastikbeweisbeutel hin und verschloss und beschriftete den Hinweis.

Sie musste so schnell wie möglich Mac anrufen. Da er jetzt nur noch Teilzeit auf dem Campusgelände arbeitete, da er nach dem Tod seiner Familie aus dem Ruhestand zurückgekehrt war, war er persönlich als Missionsleiter für die Operation von Valentina und ihrer Schwester eingeteilt worden. Sie hielten mit ihm telefonischen Kontakt, da er weiterhin in Großbritannien arbeitete und weil die beiden Zwillinge bereits seit sie elf waren das schwarze T-Shirt besaßen, brauchten sie auch nicht so oft Bericht erstatten, obwohl diese Mission als höchst riskant eingestuft worden war.

Max Bergmann drehte die Leiche auf die Seite. Er fuhr mit seinen schwarzen Ein-Mal-Plastik Handschuhen die Messerwunde nach.

„H", murmelte McGarrett.

„Anscheinend möchte jemand uns etwas mitteilen", sagte Chin.

* * *

><p>„Kono und Chin, ihr findet heraus, was C und H bedeuten und was diese verdammten Sätze heißen sollen", sagte Steve.<p>

„Danny, Valentina. Ihr berichtet der Familie über Collins und fragt sie, ob sie irgendeine Vermutung haben."

„Ich glaube eher, dass es ein zufälliges Opfer war", warf Chin ein. „Dem Mörder war es egal, wer stirbt, Hauptsache, er kann seine Botschaft vermitteln."

„Er hat kein Ziel, das heißt, wir können nicht vorrausahnen, wer das nächste Opfer sein wird", sagte Valentina.

„Wie weit wird der Täter uns führen? Wird er uns das gesamte Rätsel verraten oder nur einen Teil bevor etwas Schlimmeres passiert?", fragte Kono.

„Keine Ahnung", beruhigte Steve die Polizisten. „Aber wir finden es heraus."

* * *

><p>Danny und Valentina stiegen wieder ins Auto. Es war niemals leicht, der Familie den Tod eines geliebten Menschen mitzuteilen und es sollte natürlich auch nicht leicht sein. „Hast du so etwas schon oft gemacht?", fragte Valentina und sie fuhren vom Haus der Collins' weg.<p>

Danny nickte und schaute auf die wunderschöne, hawaiianische Landschaft. Irgendwie fuhr Danny nie sein eigenes Auto, Valentina saß am Steuer. „Es wird nie einfacher", sagte Danny. „Sollte es auch nicht", murmelte Valentina.

Dannys Handy klingelte. Er steckte es in die Lautsprecheranlage und drückte den grünen Hörer auf dem Touchdisplay.

„Was gibt's, Steve?", fragte er.

„Eine neue Leiche."

„Unser Killer hält sich ran", sagte Valentina.

„Wo?" Danny fluchte innerlich.

Drei Personen innerhalb weniger Stunden, schien ein neuer Rekord zu sein.

„Wir sind hier irgendwo in den Bergen Ich schick Valentina die Koordinaten per SMS aufs Handy", erklärte Steve.

„Wie habt ihr denn die Leiche überhaupt gefunden?", fragte Valentina verwirrt und holte ihr Handy heraus.

„Ein anonymer Anruf. Nicht zurück verfolgbar und die Stimme war verzerrt. Bis gleich."

Steve legte auf und Valentina hatte auch schon die neuen Koordinaten erhalten. Mithilfe einer Maps-Funktion auf ihrem Handy konnte sie somit direkt eine Route suchen.

* * *

><p>Als Valentina und Danny so weit oben in den Bergen ankamen, waren die Cops schon fast fertig mit der Arbeit. Valentina schaute hinunter. Von hier oben konnte man die gesamte Stadt sehen und die Surfer am Strand nur ganz klein erkennen. Hawai'i war so wunderschön.<p>

„Welcher Buchstabe und welcher Hinweis?", fragte sie. Die Sonne begann bereits unterzugehen.

„E", sagte Max.

Chin drehte die Plastiktüte in seiner Hand um und las vor: „They are trained professionals, aged between ten and seventeen."

Alle schauten sich an. Es war höchste Zeit für Valentina, Mac anzurufen.

**Bitte schreibt Reviews!**


	4. CHER

**Und das Rätsel geht weiter...naja, wir wissen ja schon, was die letzten drei Buchstaben sind^^**

Kapitel 4

Es war bereits später Abend und Valentina war endlich alleine, als sie aus dem HPD Gebäude trat. Auf dem Weg zum Auto wählte sie bereits die Nummer und steckte das Handy in die Lautsprecheranlage. „Einhorn-Reparatur-Dienst", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme.

„Hey, James", lächelte Valentina, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie musste direkt wieder daran denken, dass er wahrscheinlich CHERUB schon verlassen haben würde, wenn sie zurückkehrte. Valentina schaute in den Rückspiegel. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie gedacht, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie überfuhr die nächste Ampel bei gelb und kein anderer Wagen hinter ihr schaffte es noch rüber.

„Hier ist Agent 13-4-77-1", spulte sie ihre Pflicht ab.

„Hätte ich nie gedacht, Valentina", lachte er. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

Warum mussten Jungen, die gut im Bett waren, immer einen so schlechten Humor haben?

Ihren Freund ausgeschlossen, aber der war ja auch schon seit über einem Monat auf einer Mission in China. Seine letzte Mission, da er eigentlich auch schon CHERUB verlassen hatte, aber das Ethikkommittee nur einen Agenten mit mindestens 18 zulassen wollte und er und sein Bruder zu den besten Agenten überhaupt gezählt hatten und zählten.

„Mac geht nicht an sein Handy", erklärte Valentina. Sie hatte es bereits drei Mal versucht.

„Er ist auf einer Tagung in London", erklärte James. „Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten, wenn er zurückkommt?"

Natürlich wusste er keine Details über Valentina's Mission. „Sag ihm nur, es gibt hier ein kleines Problem und er soll mich so schnell wie möglich zurückrufen", seufzte sie.

„Mach ich. Habe ich eine Chance darauf, dass du zurückkommst, bevor ich gehe?", fragte er.

„Kann sein, und wenn, das hängt nur davon ab, wann Dean von seiner Mission zurückkehrt", lachte Valentina. Sie wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie wusste, dass James etwas verletzt war, weil sie erst mit ihm geschlafen und ihm dann erzählt hatte, dass sie am nächsten Tag zu einer Mission aufbrach. Seitdem hatten sie sich beide nicht mehr gesprochen. James wusste, dass er sich eigentlich glücklich schätzen sollte, denn einen Kampf mit Valentina's Freund Dean würde er nicht gewinnen.

„Also sagst du Mac Bescheid?"

„Sobald er morgen zurückkehrt", antwortete James und legte auf.

Er wurde auch bald 18 und eigentlich konnte er jetzt schon CHERUB verlassen, wollte es aber so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Valentina war seine beste Freundin geworden, natürlich nachdem Dean bereits in China war, und hatte sich auch am meisten um ihn gekümmert, als Kerry gestorben war. Es war ein einziges Wunder, warum die beiden nicht schon eher im Bett gelandet waren.

* * *

><p>Es war drei Uhr nachts als Valentina's Handy klingelte. Es war Steve. Valentina seufzte. Nachts um drei geweckt zu werden erinnerte sie an Mitternachtsübungen bei CHERUB. Natürlich war das Leben auf dem Campus anstrengend, aber sie liebte es. Sie hatte nur noch ein Jahr dort und sie wusste schon jetzt, dass sie es vermissen würde. Sie war eigentlich erst 16 Jahre alt, für diese galt sie als 18.<p>

* * *

><p>Es war stockduster. „Habt ihr den Lichtschalter nicht gefunden?", fragte sie, als sie in das Büro kam. Kono und Steve waren schon da. „Der Strom im gesamten Haus ist offline", erklärte Kono.<p>

„Es gibt eine neue Leiche", sagte McGarrett, der unter dem Tisch hervorkroch. „Es muss an den Sicherungen liegen", fügte er hinzu. Der Touchscreen-Tisch sprang nicht an. „Die Sicherungen sind alle drin", sagte Chin, der gerade hereinkam.

„Dann muss es extern geregelt worden sein", sagte Kono. „Ich ruf bei den Stadtwerken an, vielleicht ist da ja etwas", sagte Chin und ging zurück zu seinem Büro.

„Also, wo ist die neue Leiche?", fragte Valentina.

„In der Pathologie", erklärte Kono.

„Max hat lang gearbeitet und als er sich einen Kaffee geholt hatte, war plötzlich eine Leiche zu viel in der Autopsie."

„Aber dann muss ja jemand ziemlich schnell gewesen sein", wunderte sich Valentina.

Steve nickte. „Mehrere Leute anscheinend. Lass uns eben noch auf Danny warten und dann runter gehen."

* * *

><p>„Leiche Nummer 4", sagte Max und rollte mit seinem Drehstuhl zu seinem Schreibtisch.<p>

„Warum haben wir hier unten Licht?", fragte Kono.

„Die gesamte Pathologie hat Strom", erklärte Chin, gab aber keine Erklärung ab.

Max lud die Fotos, die er von der Leiche vor der Autopsie gemacht hatte, hoch.

„Das gleiche Muster. Ein Stich in den Magen. Er muss ein großes Messer benutzt haben. Und der diesmalige Gewinner ist das „R". Das macht jetzt CHER", sagte er.

„Teuer auf Französisch", sagte Kono.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er schon fertig ist", meinte Valentina.

„Warum nicht?", warf Danny ein.

„Weil das ein normales Wort wäre. Wenn es ein Rätsel sein soll, dann mit einem Wort, dass den meisten unbekannt ist."

„Sollen wir jetzt abwarten und nichts tun?", fragte Chin.

„Naja, ihr habt keine Ahnung wer der Mörder ist, welches Ziel er verfolgt und warum er das tut", sagte Max.

„Danke, das hilft uns", sagte Danny. „Können wir jetzt wieder ins Bett?"

„Er wird bald wieder zuschlagen", murmelte Kono.

„Aber wir wissen weder wo, noch wann, noch wer", erklärte Danny. Er war eindeutig müde.

„Lag ein Zettel bei ihm?", fragte Steve.

„Die Leiche lag hier bereits nackt, aber ich fand einen Zettel eingerollt in seiner Hand", erklärte Max und öffnete ein weiteres Foto auf seinem Computer:

„Life is tough."

**Bitte schreibt reviews...**


	5. CHERU

Kapitel 5

„Wie viele waren dort?", fragte Julie-Theresa als Juan zurück in das Büro im Obergeschoss der riesigen Lagerhalle kam. Diese Lagerhalle war das Versteck für alles, was Juans „Organisation" versteckte, lagerte, transportierte und illegal exportierte.

„Acht Männer. Wir waren genug." Er küsste sie. „Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das Hawai'i Five-0 Team macht mir Sorgen. Die wissen, wann die Leichen von uns sind", sie schaute auf den Touchscreen-Tisch, der gleiche, der im Büro des HPD stand.

„Ja, und? Die können uns nichts anhaben, wir sind hier bestens sicher, Julie", sagte er und umarmte sie von hinten.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du mich so nennst, und das weißt du", lächelte sie und fuhr den Computer herunter.

„Also gut, Julie-Theresa Jones. Wollen wir nicht langsam Schluss für heute machen? Ed kümmert sich um alles", sagte er verführerisch und küsste ihr den Nacken.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Fünf Uhr morgens. Sie drehte sich um und küsste ich auf den Mund. Er war ungefähr sieben Zentimeter größer als er, obwohl sie Plateau-Schuhe trug, er war mexikanisch braun gebrannt, hatte einen Dreitagebart, kurze schwarze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Er war viel größer und kräftiger und sie wirkte ziemlich klein und dünn neben ihm. Obwohl sie mindestens genauso böse sein konnte.

* * *

><p>Sie lagen beide im Bett, nebeneinander. Es war bereits acht Uhr, aber sie waren beide noch nicht aufgestanden. Sie waren auch erst seit sechs Uhr zu Hause. Beide hatten noch nicht geschlafen. Julie drehte sich um und legte sich auf ihn. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf seine Brust und er begann, ihre Haare zu durchstreichen.<p>

„Ich liebe dich Theresa", murmelte er. Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was Liebe bedeutet, dachte Julie-Theresa und küsste seine Brust.

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy.

„Wer auch immer das ist, den bring ich um", murmelte Juan and nahm das Handy von seinem Nachttisch. Julie zweifelte nicht an seinem Wort.

„Was ist?", nahm er unfreundlich den Hörer ab. Eine halbe Minute später sagte er nur: „Dann tötet ihn. Und wenn ihr seine Frau findet, die auch", und legte auf.

Theresa legte sich wieder neben ihn. „Wer war das?", fragte sie.

Er küsste sie auf die Lippen. „Ed. Pellicano hat sich wieder nicht an die Abmachung gehalten und Drogen über meinen Teil der Insel ausgeliefert", erklärte er kurz. Pellicano war einer der bekanntesten Drogenbosse auf Hawai'i und half besonders beim Schmuggel von Ostasien auf das Festland, sowohl die Staaten als auch Mexiko. „Naja, bald wird er mir nicht mehr ins Geschäft pfuschen können", lachte er und legte seine Hand um Julie.

Sie lächelte ihn an. Juan kontrollierte auf seiner Hälfte der Insel fast alle kriminellen Aktivitäten, von Drogendeals über Waffenhandel bis hin zu organisierten Auftragsmorden. Er hatte fast überall seine Finger im Spiel, leider aber konnte er die meisten Polizisten nicht schmieren, jedoch ließen diese ihn lieber in Ruhe und beschäftigten sich mit den Unterzweigen seiner Organisation. Juan fuhr mit seinen Fingern weiter tiefer Julies Körper entlang.

Sie rutschte näher zu ihm. „Die Welt ist dir wohl nicht genug", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

* * *

><p>Diesmal war es Julies Handy, das klingelte. Sie seufzte und Juan reichte ihr es, er lag über ihr. Julie schaute auf den Display.<p>

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte sie, als sie den Anruf annahm. Sie setzte sich auf und stieß Juan von ihr runter, der sich neben sie kuschelte und seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Okay, hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte Julie und wartete die Antwort ab.

„Okay."

Julie legte auf und packte das Handy wieder auf den Nachttisch. Sie drehte sich zurück zu Juan. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte sie und küsste seinen Mund, seinen Hals, seine Brust, seinen Six-Pack Bauch und ging weiter tiefer.

„Wer war das?"

„Meine Schwester."

Juan lächelte. Julie war unten angelangt.


	6. CHERUB

Kapitel 6

„Okay, wir haben bis jetzt die Buchstaben C, H, E, R und U", fasste Steve zusammen und Kono wischte die Informationen vom Tisch auf den großen Plasmascreen. „Außerdem haben wir die folgenden Sätze", er legte die fünf virtuellen Zettel neben die zugehörigen Buchstaben.

„Cherubs are trained professionals, aged between ten and seventeen. They exist because criminals never suspect that kids are spying on them. For official purposes, these children do not exist", las Valentina vor. „Du hast zwei Sätze weggelassen", sagte Chin.

„Diese drei Sätze sind eine Erklärung. Das andere hört sich eher nach einem Leitmotiv an", meinte Valentina. In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Handy. Sie schaute auf den Display.

„Sorry, ist wichtig", sagte sie und ging zu ihrem Büro. Danny schaute ihr hinterher.

„Meint ihr, sie weiß was?", fragte Chin plötzlich.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?", fragte Kono erstaunt.

„Sie wusste direkt, dass es nicht Julie-Theresa war. Und sie hat die Sätze in richtiger Reihenfolge zusammengefügt", erklärte er.

„Sollen wir mit ihr darüber reden?", fragte Danny.

„Wenn, dann mache ich das", sagte Steve und drehte sich in die Richtung, in die Valentina verschwunden war.

„Aber nicht, bevor wir den letzten Buchstaben haben."

„Wie viele werden es noch sein?", fragte Kono.

* * *

><p>„Hey, Mac", sagte Valentina, als sie die Bürotür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.<p>

„Du wolltest, dass ich anrufe? Gibt es Neuigkeiten?", fragte Dr. McAfferty.

Valentina erklärte ihm, was passiert war.

„Okay, weiß deine Schwester Bescheid?"

„Ja, ich habe sie gestern angerufen. Und nein, sie hat auch keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte."

„Gut, aber irgendwer muss erstens ziemlich gut über CHERUB Bescheid wissen und zweiten wissen, dass ihr beide Agenten seid." Steve klopfte an die Scheibe am Fenster.

„Neue Leiche", sagte er. „Nr. 6"

„Mac, Leiche Nr. 6 ist aufgetaucht", erklärte Valentina und nickte Steve, dass sie sofort kommen würde.

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt. Ich wüsste nämlich keinen weiteren Satz mehr."

* * *

><p>„B", sagte Max, als er die Leiche mal wieder auf den Rücken drehte. Valentina holte den Zettel aus der Jackentasche des Mannes. „Aber bisher wurden nur Männer umgebracht", sagte Danny.<p>

„Es könnte doch noch Julie-Theresa sein", warf Kono ein. Valentina schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was steht diesmal drauf?", fragte Chin.

„Es ist eine Zeichnung. Per Hand", erklärte Valentina und Steve warf einen Blick auf das Bild.

Die Weltkugel, ein Engel mit Pfeil und Bogen zielend und einen Helm tragend davor

„CHERUB", las er den Schriftzug, der sich unter dem Engel spannte, vor.

* * *

><p>„Was auch immer CHERUB ist, es ist bestens geschützt", erklärte Chin eine Stunde später, als das 5-0 Team wieder im Hauptgebäude des HPD war. „Sucht man in den Datenbanken oder mit diversen Suchmaschinen findet man gar nichts", legte Kono weiter aus.<p>

„Wir sind aber ein Mal auf eine Website gestoßen, die dieses Logo zeigte, jedoch ohne Schriftzug."

„Nach drei Sekunden wurden wir jedoch wieder hinausgeworfen, aber man musste sich anscheinend in einem Fenster oben in der Ecke des Bildschirmes einloggen", sagte Chin.

„Also ist CHERUB so etwas wie eine geheime Organisation", sagte Steve.

„Klar, mit Kindern zwischen 10 und 17, die Geheimagenten sind", warf Danny ironisch ein.

„Schade, dass ich schon 18 bin", murmelte Valentina.

„Aber die haben Recht. Als Erwachsene würden wir nie auf die Idee kommen, dass Kinder Spione sind", sagte Chin.

„Aber würde irgendeine Regierung das überhaupt erlauben?", fragte Kono.

„Solange nur einige Leute in der Regierung überhaupt Bescheid wissen, wird bestimmt alles erlaubt", sagte Valentina.

„Gut, wir arbeiten weiter an unserem Cherub-Problem", sagte Steve und verteilte die Aufgaben.

* * *

><p>Valentina schrieb gerade eine Mail an Mac, ihr wöchentlicher Report, als Steve hineinkam und sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Valentina's Schreibtisch setzte. „Irgendetwas neues?", fragte er.<p>

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts", sagte sie. „Vielleicht ist dieses CHERUB auch eine Sackgasse."

„Aber irgendwer muss doch einen Grund gehabt haben, um uns diese Botschaft zu schicken."

Valentina seufzte. „Keine Ahnung", sagte sie und schloss das Schreibprogramm auf ihrem Computer.

„Du bist eine verdammt gute Lügnerin", sagte Steve.

Valentina schaute auf, etwas erschrocken, aber sie konnte gut schauspielern. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

„Du weißt es genau. Du weißt etwas darüber. Was?"

Valentina entschied sich für die halbe Wahrheit. Wenn jemand ihr CHERUB-Geheimnis wusste und das ihrer Schwester, könnte ihr Einsatz in Gefahr sein.

„Selbst wenn ich etwas weiß, ich darf nichts darüber sagen."

„Valentina. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

„Darum geht es nicht", Valentina seufzte. „Steve, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, darfst du niemandem weitererzählen. Auch niemandem von 5-0."

Er nickte.

„CHERUB ist eine Untereinheit des britischen MI5, welche Kinder im Alter von 10 bis 17 als Agenten in geheime Mission einsetzt. CHERUB und alle Agenten existieren offiziell nicht."

„Du bist 18."

„Nicht ganz."

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Das ist irrelevant."

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Das ist auch irrelevant."

„Was will der MI5 beim HPD?"

„Darum geht es nicht."

„Worum dann?"

„Ich helfe, die Aktionen meiner Schwester zu vertuschen. Sie ist undercover hier auf der Insel im Einsatz."

„Du fälschst Beweise."

„Ich arbeite für den britischen Geheimdienst."

„Wer ist deine Schwester?"

Valentina seufzte und wollte gerade antworten, als Danny ins Büro kam. „Wir haben einen Fingerabdruck auf dem letzten Hinweiszettel analysieren lassen", erklärte er. Steve und Valentina schauten ihn gespannt an. Danny holte tief Luft.

„Wo Fat."


	7. Life is tough

Kapitel 7

„Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch", log Julie-Theresa als sie Juan verabschiedete und zum Check-in im Flughafen ging. Ihre Schwester wartete schon. „Meinst du, wir kehren noch einmal zurück?", fragte Valentina. „Ich hoffe es." „Du hast Juan doch nicht etwa liebgewonnen, oder?" „Er ist so ein verdammter Arsch, er verdient es, betrogen zu werden." „Was denkt er, wo du bist?" „Ein wichtiger Auftrag für einen Kunden. Der MI5 wird in England meinen Tod vortäuschen. Wenn wir irgendwann noch mal zurückkehren müssen, werde ich Juan erklären, dass ich meinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht habe." „Die machen einen ziemlichen Aufstand." „James hat gesagt, Mac hätte sich mit dem Ethikkommittee angelegt", lachte Theresa. „Klar, die haben Angst, weil so jemand wie Wo Fat von CHERUB erfahren hat." „Was ist mit 5-0?" „Steve sucht weiter nach Wo Fat und er hat mir versprochen, dass wir, wenn wir 17 sind und Cherub verlassen müssen, auf jeden Fall zum HPD kommen können."

Die beiden Schwestern betraten das Flugzeug. Zurück nach England und zurück nach Hause.

Leider war die Jagd nach Wo Fat noch nicht beendet, aber sie vertrauten Steve, dass er ihr Geheimnis wahren würde.

**Tja, The End...?**


End file.
